A Stitch in Time
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: In the future, Regina is teaching Emma how to use magic. While trying to perform a spell, Emma transports herself back in time to a cursed Storybrooke. How will the savior react to everyone not remembering their past selves? Will she be able to make it back home from a 'World Without Magic?
1. Chapter 1

' _Damn it._ _Damn it. Damn it.'_

The blonde let out a huff as she plopped herself on the ground dejectedly.

' _Why can't I get this spell right?'_

It had been four days since her last magic lesson with Regina and she was craving to learn the levitation spell she's seen Regina do. She had used the excuse to learn it 'in case of an emergency', but in reality the blonde only wanted to use it so she could get herself food without having to get off the couch.

Regina had made her a deal saying that once she masters the teleportation spell, she'd teach it to her, but it was easier said than done. This teleportation shit is _hard_.

Emma got herself up off of the ground and brushed the dirt from her jeans. She was _not_ going to sit in the woods and pout all day. No, she was determined to successfully perform the spell.

The savior raised her hands, once again, and attempted to summon her magic. Nothing happened.

Sure she wasn't the best magic-wielder, but she had never failed at _that_ before. ' _Damn it.'_

She decided to give up for the day. 'So much for the determination,' she could practically hear Regina mocking her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Who cares? She was tired…and the thought of food made her stomach growl.

Emma walked the short distance from the woods to Granny's diner. When she entered, she was surprised to see her friend, Ruby, with a red streak in her hair. She chuckled to herself, remembering the brunette before the curse was broken.

Ruby sat her at a booth and she placed her order. Emma had made a joke about her red streak, but the woman just responded in confusion. ' _What's her problem?'_ Emma thought that the joke was _hilarious._ ' _Oh well, must be that time of the month…you know, full moon and all.'_

Damn, she was hungry.

Just then, the diner's door opened to reveal Regina and a younger-looking Henry in tow. They made their way to a booth near Emma's and the blonde was too preoccupied with her hunger to notice. That is, until Henry blurted out her name.

Her head instantly snapped to the young boy and her eyes went wide. ' _Is that…Henry? Of course it is, he's your son. He just looks so…_ young.'

"Henry," she questioned, more to herself than aloud. The boy instantly jumped from his seat and ran to the blonde, despite his mother's protests.

Emma's eyes instantly were drawn to the boy standing in front of her. Henry didn't look like his teenage self. No, this Henry was younger…much younger. He'd have to be ten, maybe twelve at most.

"What are you doing here," the young boy questioned. "I thought you were on patrol tonight."

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "No, kid. David's got patrol duty."

Henry giggled at Emma's word choice and Regina rolled her eyes. ' _Regina.'_ The blonde whipped her head toward the woman, still sitting at the neighboring booth, and stared at her questioningly.

Regina just stared back, as if challenging her and Emma quickly averted her eyes back to her son.

' _Alright, something's up with Regina, too. Great. Just my luck.'_

In that moment, Ruby arrived delivering Emma's meal of a grilled cheese and fries. Emma caught Regina's look of disgust, then turned her attention back to Henry. She still didn't know what to make of his instant youth, but she decided that questioning it could wait…at least until _after_ she's devoured her food.

"Henry, I've got to eat now…so how about you go back and sit with your mother and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

This time, it was Henry's turn to be confused. _'Why is Emma being so nice to my mom? Is this part of Operation Cobra?'_ He decided to play along for now, but made a mental note to bring it up with Emma again later.

Regina was also surprised by the blonde's statement, but she convinced herself that the blonde had something up her sleeve and to not think too much into it. She would ask Sidney to do some more digging on the woman tomorrow.

Henry returned to his booth and Emma finished her meal.

* * *

The next day, Emma woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. _'God, I love Mary Margaret.'_

Emma hopped from her bed and made her way down the stairs, still wearing her flannel pajama pants and navy tank top.

"Good morning, Emma," her mother cheerfully greeted while pouring orange juice into a glass.

Emma winced at her perkiness, then managed a smile as she inhaled the intoxicating bacon scent. Food is definitely the savior's weakness.

The blonde made her way to the dining table as Mary Margaret placed two plates of food down and they both took their seats. Emma instantly went to the bacon first, moaning at the taste.

"I'm glad you like it," chuckled Mary Margaret. "So, what's your schedule for today looking like?"

Emma scrunched her face then replied, "I don't really know. I'm off today so maybe I'll go catch a movie with the kid. I'm sure Regina won't mind."

Fortunately for Emma, Mary Margaret hadn't been drinking anything. If she had, she would've been covered in juice.

"I'm sorry, we're talking about the same Regina, right?"

"Please don't tell me you're _still_ not over the whole 'Evil Queen' thing," came Emma's annoyed response.

Mary Margaret pulled a face. "Evil Queen? You mean from Henry's storybook?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. _'Obviously she's not over it. Geez, Mom…she's changed. She's different now.'_

At her mother's continued gaze, Emma forced herself to look up.

"What?"

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" _'Okay, what? Did I miss something?'_

"Okay, what are _you_ talking about," she questioned. Whatever it was, Emma was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm talking about Henry's belief that this town's full of storybook characters," Mary Margaret explained, wondering how the blonde could've misinterpreted that. "Do you really believe that the mayor is…that would mean that I am…"

"Snow White, right." _'What the hell? First it was Ruby, the young Henry, then Regina…now my own mother?! What is wrong with this place?'_

Then it hit Emma like a punch in the gut. _'Damn it.'_

"I've got to go," Emma said, not bothering looking back at the confused woman as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma drove her yellow bug as fast as she could to 108 Mifflin Street. She needed to talk this through with Regina. She parked her car outside of the gate, much like she did her first night in Storybrooke.

' _Wait, if my theory is correct…that means that the curse isn't broken yet. Regina doesn't have her magic! Damn it. This sucks…and all I wanted was to be able to get beer and Cheetos from the couch. Damn me and my food cravings.'_

There was a knock on the passenger's side window. Emma shook herself from her inner ramblings and found herself staring at the one and only, Regina Mills. Her body was on auto-pilot as she rolled down the window, still thinking of how to explain this to the woman. _She has to know_ something _about time traveling._

"Ms. Swan, I do hope you're not planning on sneaking in some way to see my son," Regina accused, putting emphasis on 'my'.

"No, of course not." She could deal with Regina, but not a pissed-off one. She has to convince her she's no threat if she wants her help.

Regina eyed her carefully, then smirked. "Good, because he's not home."

Emma knew it was supposed to come off as snarky but she couldn't suppress the chuckle that came out of her throat. Regina was taken aback by the response.

The blonde took advantage of her distraction and got out of her car, making her way over to other woman.

"Listen, Regina," Emma began. _'This was_ not _going to be easy. Then again, with Regina it never was.'_ "I'm not the Emma you know. I'm from the future." Emma winced before she could witness a reaction from the brunette.

"You're insane."

"Maybe, but I'm telling the truth." Emma looked Regina in the eyes as she continued, "Where I'm from the curse has been broken and magic has been released into Storybrooke. I have magic and you have been teaching me how to wield it." She searched Regina's face, but couldn't identify her expression. Then the blonde's face turned a shade of crimson, "And while trying to perform a transportation spell…I might have accidently traveled into the past." She looked down at her feet.

Regina eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I screwed up big time."

"Yes, Ms. Swan." Regina's mask returned. "Not only have you made a complete fool of yourself, you also now have me worried about _my_ son's safety."

Emma stared at the woman incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, I'm quite serious. In fact," Regina's voice dropped dangerously low. "I don't think it's in Henry's best interest being around you."

Emma growled at the woman and turned on her heels, making her way back to her bug. As she drove away, she could feel the other woman smirking at her from behind.

' _Fine. If Regina didn't want to help, I'll find someone else. Gold.'_

* * *

The bell of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop ringed furiously as Emma busted through the door. After the car ride, she'd convinced herself that she wasn't going to let this time get the better of her. It was _literally_ in the past. No, she was going to demand answers and get results. In hindsight, maybe that wasn't the best way to get Gold to cooperate with you, but whatever… Emma was desperate to get home.

"Ah, Emma," Greeted the shopkeeper. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

Emma stormed up to the main counter and slammed her fist on the surface. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Gold. I need your help."

The man seemed to be overjoyed by the woman's admission. He squealed in delight. "I'm listening."

"Please, if you're really as great as you say you are, you'll already know why I'm here," Emma challenged.

The man smirked and nodded, walking around the counter. "True, dearie. I know why. I just want to hear you _say it._ " He squealed, again.

Emma grunted and right before she could get the words out of her mouth, the shop's door swung open, again.

The man grimaced at the bell and turned his attention to the dark-haired woman. "I would really _hate_ to have to replace my bell." Emma tried her best not to snort at the comment, then turned her attention to the woman. _'Regina.'_

"No worries of that, dear." Emma recognized that look in the woman's eyes from when she encountered the Evil Queen during her _previous_ time-traveling experience. Then, her mind got the best of her when she was no longer looking at the queen's eyes…but at her…

"If you can see, Madame Mayor, I'm currently busy. Care to come back later?" Regina gave Emma a onceover then crossed her arms over her chest. She was not letting this _imp_ win, not this time. The blonde flashed her eyes between the two of them, thinking of them as if they were two kids fighting over the last cookie on the plate.

Regina continued to stare the man down as he did the same. Gold was growing tired of the game and decided to go with the second option, one that would most definitely get under the woman's skin. "Madame Mayor," he began. Regina raised a brow. "Leave me and Ms. Swan alone and come back later," he smiled and hissed, " _Please._ "

The imp had to hold in his squeals of joy this time, relishing in how the queen's face blanched as she calmly made her way out of the building, closing the door as lightly as possible. Emma just stared at the door in shock.

"Close your mouth, dearie. You'll catch flies." Emma instantly snapped her jaw shut and turned back to the man.

"Right, so I need help traveling back to my time."

"Well, dearie," Gold began. "Why didn't you just ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out that Gold was of no help, either. He just enjoyed toying with the blonde. He said that the only way to travel back to her time was with magic, which there was none. Emma asked him about the magical items he has, if they would be of any help, and he said no. Then she even asked him about the fairy wand that he possessed that helped her and Hook return last time, and he said that he left it in the Enchanted Forest.

 _Damn it._ _What do I do now? Just live through the years ALL OVER AGAIN? Have to break the curse AGAIN? Have to get Regina to warm up to her AGAIN? This really sucked._

So, here she was. At the Rabbit Hole.

She really wasn't one for daytime drinking, but this definitely called for it. She couldn't even go and confront Henry about it. Regina had banned her from seeing him. _'When did what Regina say start to mean so much to me?'_ She shook herself of the thoughts she wasn't ready to admit to.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked over to see Leroy, of all people.

She didn't respond to him, but he took it as a positive and sat himself on the barstool. "You look down, sister," he observed. "What's getting you?"

' _I really don't want to talk to you right now, Leroy. Plus, you smell like booze and dirty socks.'_

"You know," he began. "I'm not one to talk but…day drinking as sheriff isn't the best way to get yourself a raise. Although, you might get one out of the mayor, if you know what I'm saying."

Emma just stared at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Then she slapped a couple of bills on the counter, got up and made her way to the parking lot. _'What was he even talking about? Getting a raise from Regina? She wouldn't want to give me money…wait…he did seem pretty drunk. Did he mean rise? No, no. Stop it, Emma. She's strait. And hates you.'_

When she got into her car, she heard a familiar voice. Emma looked around frantically, paranoid that the mayor would jump out and scare her to death, then the voice spoke again.

"Emma! Look at the mirror!"

She glanced up at her rearview mirror and angled it towards her. "Regina?"

"What the hell have you managed to do _this time,_ Swan?" Regina intended it to come out more reprimanding, but it had taken a softer tone.

"Oh, thank god. This place is driving me to, literally, drink."

Regina chuckled at the blonde's comment, then reminded herself of her mission. "Listen, Emma. We need to get you home. Who knows what damage you've already caused…I know I'm running around frantic."

"Wait, that means you have a way for me to get back," Emma said hopeful.

"I do," Regina answered.

"Great! So, what do I need to do?"

* * *

Once again Emma finds herself parked outside the mayor's house. The only difference is this time she has enough confidence to go up and knock on the door. Instantly it opens.

"Ms. Swan," Regina warns. "Didn't I ban you from being anywhere near my son?"

Emma pushed passed the mayor and into her house, much to the mayor's shock. The blonde was proud of herself for keeping her composure and not lashing out at the woman. She knew it wasn't _her_ Regina. Emma ignored the butterflies in her stomach from the double meaning.

She knew which room she had to go in but she was nervous for two reasons. One, she had never been in there before. And the other, because it was the queen's bedroom! Instantly, heat rose to the blonde's cheeks as she stormed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Regina was at her heels throwing out insults and other things that Emma chose to ignore.

When Regina saw that the woman turned toward _her_ room instead of her son's she thought that she'd beaten the woman, once again. What she didn't expect to feel was heat traveling to a certain spot between her legs. _'What the hell was that? Has it really been_ that _long since Graham?'_

Once Emma opened the door, she was instantly greeted by _her_ Regina… _'Nope,'_ she decided _'I'm never going to get tired of hearing that.' Her_ Regina's image was shown by the full length mirror by the mayor's queen-sized bed.

When Past Regina saw the image of herself in her vault in the mirror, she gasped. "What is this?"

"Magic, dear," answered Emma's Regina.

"H-How," she stuttered. "There is no magic here."

"I have my ways," She answered cryptically. Emma just eyed between the two of them, getting lost in the thought of _two_ Reginas.

"Look, Regina," Emma began. "I'm glad to see you both getting along and all, but I kinda want to get home to my son."

" _My_ son," Past Regina spat.

" _Our_ son," Emma's Regina corrected.

Past Regina seemed to be lost in thought due to the meaning behind the words _our son_. As for Emma, she was practically bouncing on her heels at the thought of going home.

Both Reginas casted each other a knowing glance and Emma's Regina nodded, as if answering an unspoken question. Past Regina smiled, a genuine smile. And Emma's Regina turned to the blonde.

"Emma," Regina prompted.

"Oh, right. Um, how does this work, again?" Emma shifted on her heels, suddenly nervous.

Emma's Regina extended her hand outward, reaching through the glass. "Give me your hand."

"…Okay." The blonde hesitated for a moment then extended her own hand, grabbing the brunette's.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Regina flashed her a look, then pulled the blonde through the glass.

The next thing Emma knew, she was in Regina's vault. She was home.


End file.
